Caring Sasuke
by Seishes
Summary: Después de la doctora Sakura Haruno tener una caliente sesión de sexo con su paciente Sasuke Uchiha no vuelven a verse, hasta que un año después un equipo especial llega a su apartamento alegando que su agente necesita atención medica, más específicamente la suya. Sakura no puede negarse al saber quien es, Sasuke sigue siendo un sexy macho, y Sakura descubrirá lo posesivo que es.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Nos vemos en las notas! **

**Deben leer con cuidado porque yo no haré el típico flash en cursiva.**

* * *

**Cuidando a Sasuke **

**I**

****–****

**–**

****–****

**–**

Sakura Haruno se encontraba sentada en su oficina, un espacio acogedor en el hospital central de Washington DC, con estanterías de madera pulida y un escritorio de cristal y caoba, no podía concentrarse en absoluto desde hacía casi un año, revisaba distraídamente todo y no podía olvidar los penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella a sus 27 años de edad tenía todos los logros que alguien desearía para una vida prospera, _casi, _había empezado sus estudios en medicina poco después de graduarse de la secundaria con sus 14 años de edad, siempre fue una chica inteligente y bonita, con el pelo naturalmente rosa (ahora pintado de rubio platino) había decidido pintárselo porque en la rama de medicina siempre le habían reprochado que tener colores de cabello llamativos no irradiaba profesionalismo, luego su piel muy blanca y rosácea y sus bonitos y grandes ojos verdes. Muchos de sus colegas médicos le lanzaban indirectas del motivo por el cual ella estaba en aquel puesto, haciendo referencia a su físico en vez de a su intelecto, ella les entendía ya que la mayoría de ellos tenían más de 40 años de edad pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida.

Nuevamente suspiro, eran las 9:00 pm y aun no terminaba de revisar sus informes de quirófano, desde su inicio aquel año había sido un desastre, todo después de haber renunciado a su empleo en California en un hospital privado, todo comenzó la noche que entraron con un hombre herido de tres impactos de bala a media noche de un sábado (su día de turno), de inmediato ella entro a cirugía con él y logro salvarle la vida a duras penas, uno de los impactos había dado cerca del pulmón y era peligroso extraer la bala, tras casi seis horas en la sala de operaciones logró terminar exitosamente, tan pronto trasladaron al paciente a una habitación ella solicitó sus datos, solo dos de los cuatro hombres que habían llegado se habían quedado, un rubio alto de ojos azules se acercó a ella y le dijo el nombre y la edad del hombre en cama, Sasuke Uchiha 29 años de edad y le dijo que era un agente policial, no quiso agregar nada más, aunque ella lo supuso por el traje negro que llevaban todos, incluyendo el herido.

Dos días después...

Sakura fue a primera hora a ver a Sasuke, cuando se acerco a la cama y lo detallo bien se dio cuenta de que era realmente atractivo, tenía las pestañas largas y negras, no podía verle los ojos porque los tenía cerrados, pero se fijo en los demás detalles, la piel blanca, una nariz perfecta y unos labios seductores. En ese momento se preguntó que se sentiría besarlo _¡es tú paciente tonta! _se reclamo mentalmente, tras respirar y controlar su sonrojo le tomo el pulso y la temperatura. Todo en orden. Cuando estuvo a irse, una mano le sostuvo el codo y le hizo caer directamente hacía un par de brazos que la amordazaron.

**–**¿Quién eres? **–**Preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, tenía claras facciones de alguien agotado pero su expresión le decía que aun así, ella no tendría oportunidad contra él.

**–**Soy la doctora Sakura Haruno, estas en el hospital, todo esta bien **–**Respondió ella incomoda, la posición de sus brazos era dolorosa.

**–**¿Cómo puedo creerte? **–**Le espeto él peligrosamente.

**–**Si me soltases podría mostrarte mi identificación.

Lentamente él libero uno de sus brazos y ella saco del bolsillo delantero de su bata su identificación medica, al verla Sasuke se alivio y se dejo caer en la camilla nuevamente. Sakura vio que él se había arrancado la intravenosa, y se preguntó como había podido incorporarse tras la operación. Sasuke se puso una mano en el abdomen y se quejo de dolor.

**–**Por el amor de Dios, tienes una resistencia increíble **–**Ella le paso un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesilla y él bebió.

**–**¿Qué ha pasado? **–**Preguntó él.

**–**Te han traído a media noche del sábado herido de balas. Sé que eres agente policial así que no preguntaré nada más, si sigues así durante los próximos cuatro días te daremos de alta, eso si, necesitaras descanso durante al menos una semana más y tomarte los analgésicos **–**Explico ella, parecía que había caído en cuenta de su presencia masculina, tenía unos ojos preciosos y negros, todo en él le atraía hasta lo imposible, deseaba quitarle la manta de las piernas y tocarlo por todo el cuerpo _¡Que pares el carro, es tú paciente y pronto se ira! _de nuevo se sonrojo. Era increíble su deseo por él, ella no solía reaccionar así ante ningún hombre.

**–**¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

**–**El hombre rubio volverá en unas horas, se ha quedado casi todo el tiempo y fue a cambiarse y a comer algo, según me dijo **–**Ella recordó que el sujeto rubio no quiso decirle su nombre, era un grosero.

Él la miro durante un corto tiempo y cerro los ojos como meditando.

**–**¿Te sientes mal? **–**Le preguntó Sakura poniendo su mano en la frente de él. De inmediato sintió un tirón y al darse cuenta estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cara del hombre, su mirada hizo que la sangre le hirviese.

**–**¿Está casada doctora? ¿hijos? **–**Le preguntó él suavemente.

**–**N-no, pero suélteme por favor **–**Exclamo Sakura en voz baja, si alzaba el tono alguien podría entrar.

**–**Eso es bueno, pase el seguro a la puerta y baje la persiana, hagamos algo beneficioso para ambos **–**Le dijo Sasuke con la voz cargada de deseo, de inmediato sintió sus bragas húmedas y le dolieron los pezones, solo una parte de su mente era racional.

_La ética Sakura, la ética. _

**–**Estamos en el hospital, no puedo hacer esto señor Uchiha, usted ahora mismo es mi paciente **–**Mascullo ella débilmente.

**–**¿Nunca ha tenido fantasías sexuales? hágalo, puedo ver cuanto me desea doctora **–**Le dijo él lentamente, aprovechándose del corto espacio que les separaba la beso en la boca y ella se rindió. No supo en que momento cerro el pestillo y bajo la persiana solo que ahora se besaba apasionadamente con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura paso su mano en el torso de Sasuke, al notar que se tensó recordó su herida y se puso más cuidadosa, el hombre tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su pene, de inmediato se sonrojo al notar su tamaño, era grande, largo y grueso, sin evitarlo lo apretó suavemente, hacía un largo tiempo que ella no tenía relaciones sexuales, tras romper con su pareja, se sumió en el trabajo y no tenía espacio para pensar en otra cosa, ahora mismo era como si hubiesen abierto un contenedor a presión, él la beso más duramente y le tomo un pecho en la mano mientras la otra bajaba a su intimidad, los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron sus labios húmedos y luego empezó a frotar su clítoris rítmicamente, ella aumento la intensidad de sus caricias en el pene.

**–**Estas muy húmeda doctora, lista para que te folle ¿te gusta duro o suave? puedo hacer lo que quieras **– **Le dijo él roncamente al oído.

**–**Duro y profundo **–**jadeo ella mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos largos.

**–**Ponte encima de mis muslos, no me duelen, ten cuidado de apoyarte en mi torso, si lo haces gritaría y no sería de placer.

Ella lo hizo, en el proceso se le subió la falda ya que tenía que abrir mucho las piernas porque él era demasiado grande, al sentarse en sus muslos noto que eran firmes, duros y gruesos, no esperaba menos de alguien que trabaja con seguridad, pero no estaba acostumbrada ya que la mayoría de esos hombres comían donas todo el día y veían la televisión hasta que algo interesante ocurría, pero él se veía muy joven, quizás su edad, así que no le dio más vueltas, le aparto la manta y le bajo los bóxer tras subir la bata de hospital , su pene era tal como ella había sentido, largo, grueso y parecía una roca cuando lo tomo en su mano, su punta estaba cubierta por el liquido pre-seminal y ella lo quiso chupar.

**–**Súbete esa falda lo más que puedas para mi, cielo **–**Ella lo hizo**– **Ahora apártate las bragas, recuerda que soy un hombre herido, si no esa maldita ropa estaría desgarrada, créeme. **–** Apartó la seda de sus bragas a un lado y empezó a frotar su humedad contra la polla dura.

**–**¿Ahora qué hago? **–**Le pregunto ella moviendo sus caderas lentamente, toda la racionalidad a la mierda, quería que Sasuke la follara, la excitación la tenía al limite.

**–**Métela lentamente en ti, tienes el control, si estuviese sano estarías arriba de todas formas, soy muy grande y tú pequeña.

**–**No soy de vidrio chico duro **–**Le reprocho ella.

**–**Estoy duro por ti, mete mi polla en ti ahora **–**Le respondió divertido.

Sakura coloco la cabeza del pene en su entrada y lentamente empezó a bajar, quiso gritar cuando sintió la cabeza dentro, cada parte de ella se amoldaba a él, continuo metiéndola y sintió una ligera molestia cuando iba por la mitad, se lo atribuyo al tiempo sin sexo y a que él tenía una polla enorme, el placer reemplazo cualquier otra sensación cuando lo sintió llenarla completamente, era el paraíso, movió las caderas en círculos y luego tomo un ritmo desenfrenado, se mordió los labios profundamente para no gritar, sentía que se los iba a perforar.

**–**Vamos Sakura, no grites o nos descubrirán **–**Murmuro él gracioso y agitado.

**–**C-callate

**–**Falta poco, muévete duro, vamos cielo **–**le instaba él con la respiración más irregular.

Su estrechez apretó el pene de Sasuke cuando el orgasmo estuvo cerca, con un grito se dejo ir, y continuo unos instantes más hasta que lo sintió correrse, su semen se disparaba en ella con fuerza, se sentiría preocupada, pero ella había empezado a cuidarse con la píldora para controlar sus periodos menstruales desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que no había riesgo de embarazo. Un nuevo miedo se encendió en su cabeza, ¿tendría él enfermedades?, se sintió horrorizada, él era un agente, no creía que lo dejasen continuar trabajando si se enterasen de algo así, eso no la calmo.

**–**¿No tienes ninguna enfermedad cierto? **–**Pregunto tensándose.

**–**Tranquila, estoy limpio **–**Él rio bajito

**–**No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima **–**Dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

**–**No lo sé, pero tengo tu peso encima **–**Le dijo Sasuke, que movió un poco la cadera hacía arriba, haciéndola sentir que él estaba listo para otra ronda.

**–**¡Por Dios! ¿ya te has recuperado? **–**Inquirió sorprendida.

**–**Soy fantasía hecha realidad, cielo, mueve ese lindo trasero.

Sin decir nada Sakura bajo su boca hasta la de él y se fundieron en una sesión de sexo caliente.

_De nuevo_ suspiró triste, al día siguiente ella no sabía como mirarlo a la cara, por lo que mando a otra enfermera a chequearlo, los cuatro días prometidos pasaron y él fue dado de alta, aun así a su mente le llegaban aquellas escenas deliciosas que no la dejaban en paz, cada parte de ese hospital la hacía recordarlo, veía el armario y fantaseaba con tener sexo allí con él, su escritorio en la oficina, el baño, todo la hacía sentirse necesitada de ese espécimen imponente y espectacular de hombre, por lo que al pasar el mes ella pidió el traslado a Washintong, donde juraba que su mente estaría ocupada adaptándose y pensando en trabajo. Cuan equivocada había estado, _quizás deberías volver a Japón _se dijo sin esperanzas, _o conseguirme un novio, _podría darle una oportunidad a Noah Walker, su colega medico que intentaba ligársela cada dos por tres. Descartó la idea. No quería tener a alguien tan molesto con ella. Eran las 10:00PM cuando decidió llevarse los informes para revisarlos por la mañana, aparte del recuerdo del hombre más sexy de la historia, estaba cansada por la falta de sueño de esos días, molida totalmente. Metió todo en su portafolios de piel, se puso su abrigo mullido color café y salió. Su automóvil, un modesto Honda estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, lo puso en marcha y fue directo a su apartamento alquilado que no quedaba muy lejos. Lo primero que hizo al pisar su piso alfombrado fue sacarse los zapatos y tirar la chaqueta al sofá, luego se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente, se puso el pijama y fue directo a la cama.

Un fuerte ruido la despertó por la mañana, vio su reloj, _5:00AM _por amor a Dios, otro ruido la saco de su mirada a la hora, ahora estuvo alarmada, eso sonó como algo rompiéndose, se puso las pantuflas y bajo casi cayéndose de la cama. Cuando llego al pasillo diviso a tres hombres altos y vestidos de negro revisando su apartamento. Su vista se dirigió a su jarrón favorito roto.

**–**¿¡Pero qué maldita sea hacen!? **–**Les grito cuando estuvo más cerca.

Uno de los tipos la miró mientras se acercaba, era alto, tenía los ojos verdes y lucia calmado. Cuando estuvo frente a ella rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña foto tipo carnet. Sus ojos jades miraron incrédula la foto y su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo, era Sasuke Uchiha.

**–**¿Qué significa esto? **–**Pregunto ella sin entender, el hombre caliente de sus sueños tenía que ver con esos sujetos que habían forzado su apartamento, ¿qué hacían allí?

**–**Este es nuestro agente especial Sasuke Uchiha, estamos al tanto de que usted le atendió hace un año exactamente en un hospital de California, requerimos sus servicios para una operación especial. Lamentamos haber forzado su puerta, los gastos serán cubiertos, pero necesitamos que usted se vista ahora mismo, empaque ropa y venga con nosotros. Nos están esperando afuera.

**–**Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco**– **¿Ha perdido la cabeza? esto es demasiado repentino, podrían haber llamado con antelación para pensarlo, lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

**–**La necesitamos a usted, si no viene nos veremos obligados a llevarla a la fuerza, nuestro agente necesita de sus servicios.

A su mente vino la imagen de Sasuke. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué la necesitaban precisamente a ella?, por otro lado podría volver a verlo, ver al dueño de sus sueños húmedos. No supo en que momento había empacado y se había metido al coche, pero el deseo de ver a Sasuke era tan fuerte que no le dio más vueltas, ella enviaría un mensaje a la directora del hospital para excusar su falta.

**–**Ella vino pronto -escucho una voz divertida en el asiento de adelante del Jeep.

**–**Supongo que se sintió motivada **–**Respondió alguien a su lado, reconoció al hombre de ojos verdes.

Uno de ellos se asomo para mirarla, él era lindo, tenía el cabello marrón, los ojos azules y una sonrisa preciosa, por un momento se sintió cohibida, estaba en pijama con hombres sexys en un coche.

**–**Vaya pero que linda eres -dijo el sujeto tras mirarla un rato**– **¿Qué relación tienes con nuestro jefe?

Ella casi suelta un jadeo ¿jefe? ¿Sasuke era su jefe? por amor a todo lo bueno.

**–**Frunció la boca**–** No tengo ninguna relación con él, aun trato de asimilar el por qué me monte aquí.

**–**Él soltó una carcajada**– **Soy Jackson y tú me agradas, si necesitas a alguien que caliente tú cama no dudes en llamarme -le guiño un ojo.

**–**Sakura se rió sin poder evitarlo**– **Lo pensaré, soy Sakura.

**–**¿Eres de Japón? ese es el nombre del árbol rosa súper femenino, he visto de esos en unas cuantas misiones a Japón, son muy bonitos, pero no los quisiera en mi jardín.

**–**Soy japonesa, pero me he educado en América , mis padres viven allá y yo aquí, no me mires con esa cara de sorpresa, tengo 27 años de edad y soy independiente.

**–**Estoy gratamente sorprendido **–**Jackson le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**–**¿A dónde vamos?

**–**A nuestro cuartel, llegaremos en unas horas en el avión.

**–**¿Avión? ¿Qué rayos debo hacer cuando lleguemos a ese sitio?, la verdad es que no tengo nada muy claro.

**–**Serás la medico personal de Sasuke, por alguna razón se vio empecinado en que fueses tú, cuando llevamos a otros médicos casi los mata sacándolos a patadas de su habitación, fue muy gracioso.

**–**Jackson cállate, tuvimos que pagarles por los daños **–**Hablo el que estaba a su lado. Él fijo su vista verde en ella**–**Me llamo Aron, lamento no haberme presentado antes.

**–**Un gusto. Y bueno, ¿Debo cuidar de él? ¿Qué tiene?

**–**Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos, por ahora vamos a bajar, llegamos al punto de encuentro con el avión.

**–**

****–****

**–**

****–****

* * *

****Aquí con una nueva historia xD, sé que debo re-subir el capitulo dos de Two face's para los que lo leyeron antes de que lo removiese, antes que nada el motivo; Porque decidí que colocar la primera vez de Sakura de esa forma no era bueno, así que decidí editarlo, como el word de mi lap es pirata ya no funciona xD entonces hace dos días me entere de Word Online y ahora escribí esto en vez de terminar el otro u.u pero las compensaré, subiré el capitulo de Two Face's luego, por ahora mi nueva idea de locas! Esta historia es por mi trauma con las novelas de Laurann Dogner, hombres calientes chicas, hombres calientes xD así que puedo decir que me ha inspirado, espero os guste, bye! un beso a las que me apoyan, responderé a los comentarios de Two face's en el siguiente capitulo, muah!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todas! y feliz Canon otra vez xD SasuSaku everywhere 3 aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de mi abandonada historia, si es que alguien lee aun este fic, espero que lo disfruteis! nos vemos en las notas! :"3**

* * *

**II**

**–**

**–**

**–**

"Oh mi Dios" fue lo que pensó Sakura al ver desde el avión el enorme complejo que se encontraba a su vista. Era un especie de cuartel en una isla desierta, ¿en qué demonios me estoy metiendo? Pensó aterrada, ella no tenía planeado ni hoy ni nunca llegar a un lugar así, pero allí estaba, con esos chicos agradables y atractivos en el aire a unos minutos de aterrizar en una pista.

–"Y espera a ver como es por dentro" –Escucho decir a Jackson, le sonrió y él también a ella. De verdad era simpático.

Cuando el avión empezó a descender sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que no cesó hasta que terminaron de tocar tierra. Al abrirse las compuertas vio como confiadamente los chicos bajaban de un salto la jodida nave, pero al ella asomarse se quedó de piedra, ¿estas mierdas no traían puente?, la risa de Jackson la hizo fruncir el ceño y abrió la boca de indignación al ver cómo incluso el escueto Aron tenía una expresión que en grande decía "Si, me rio de ti".

–"¿Cómo joder me bajo de aquí? Si salto me voy a romper una pierna" –Replico ella en voz alta.

–"Sé que quieres que te cargue, ven aquí" –Le dijo Jackson con una sonrisa, ella le hizo mala cara pero aun así se sentó en la orilla del avión nerviosa.

–"¿Ahora qué hago?" –Preguntó insegura.

–"Ahora confías en mí y saltas" –Le respondió él sin borrar la burla de su rostro.

Pensó literalmente en solo quedarse allí a vivir, no es que fuese una mujer miedosa, pero las alturas no eran uno de sus puntos fuertes, a veces incluso sentía miedo al bajar por las escaleras, fijó nuevamente su vista en los ojos verdes de su nuevo amigo y suspiro, uno, dos tres… Y sintió los brazos de Jackson tomarla con firmeza.

–"Listo, ¿no fue tan difícil verdad?, no pensé que fueras de las que tienen miedo a las alturas"

–"Espero que os consigáis un puente cuando tenga volver" –Respondió mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo.

Caminaron hasta una inmensa puerta que se abrió al identificar a los agentes, mientras avanzaban su curiosidad aumentaba, ese lugar era enorme y totalmente tecnológico, habían sensores en todas las puertas por donde pasaban junto a identificadores visuales y capta huellas, sabía que existían lugares así, era Estados Unidos de lo que hablábamos, pero… ¡vamos!, no pensó que los centros de inteligencia en las películas de acción realmente estuviesen tan cerca de la realidad, y tampoco pensó nunca que ella viviría para entrar a uno de esos sitios. Se sobresaltó al chocar con la espalda de Aron que se había detenido frente a ella, se disculpó en voz baja y él le dijo que no era nada.

–"Bien, Dra. Sakura Haruno, todo lo que se vea y sea llevado acabo aquí es secreto del estado, por lo que tienes que firmar unos acuerdos legales" –Le hablo Aron tras voltearse para mirarla de frente.

Estuvo tentada a responder que no iba a firmar ninguna estupidez legal, porque para empezar no sabía de qué iba todo eso, sin embargo algo en su cabeza le decía que aquella experiencia era algo que quería vivir, era joven y fuerte, necesitaba una aventura increíble para su perfecta vida como cirujana y mujer independiente. También… Deseaba ver a Sasuke Uchiha, ese fantástico espécimen que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, quizás si lo conocía bien podría perder el interés para poder volver a su vida en paz. _Claro, después de follartelo varios días quizás. _Cállate sucia consciencia sexosa.

–"Vale" –Aron la guio a una oficina al final de uno de los pasillos tras haber despedido a Jackson, estaba segura de que si quería escapar iba a ser imposible, porque honestamente ya no sabía por cual jodido pasadizo había llegado hasta ahí. Le sorprendió que esa puerta fuese de madera pulida, era un poco fuera de lugar en ese sitio.

–"Adelante" –Se escuchó una voz agradable y jovial al otro lado, casi aburrida.

–"Hola Kakashi, hemos traído a la Dra. Sakura Haruno como se nos fue asignado, para nuestra suerte ella no armo demasiado escándalo" – Le habló Aron a un hombre que estaba sentado tras una mesa tipo escritorio repleta de papeles y no uno, sino dos ordenadores abiertos junto a un intercomunicador. ¿Todos esos hombres eran seleccionados por su físico? Porque joder, a pesar de su aparente edad el hombre sentado allí frente a ellos estaba más que en forma.

–"Doctora, adelante, siéntese" –Le ofreció el tipo, ella alzo la ceja al fijarse en la mascarilla que cubría su boca, ¿tendría gripe? Era una opción. Lentamente Sakura tomo sitio en el asiento que la ofrecían, vio como el hombre le hacía una seña a Aron de que podía retirarse y esté salió sin hacer ruido dejándolos a solas.

–"Buenas… Emm Señor ¿Kakashi?" –Saludo dudosa.

–"Hola Doctora, sé que debes sentirte confundida, pero primero que nada, firma estos papeles" – Le dijo él con un amago de sonrisa bajo la máscara, a penas tomo los papeles fijo su vista en ellos, leyó minuciosamente todo, incluso inspeccionó si habían letras pequeñas, al final suspiro, era un simple acuerdo de confidencialidad. Muy estricto por cierto, pero comprendía aquello por la magnitud del sitio donde se encontraban. Con firmeza ella le devolvió los papeles ya firmados a Kakashi.

–"Espero que ahora pueda responderme unas preguntas" –Hablo Sakura apenas Kakashi guardo los papeles en una de las gavetas del escritorio.

–"Adelante, es libre de preguntar lo que quiera"

–"Hasta donde sé, me trajeron aquí a ver a un antiguo paciente, Sasuke Uchiha, pero honestamente no sé de qué va este sitio y no quiero arrepentirme de haber firmado esos papeles después de la explicación." –Fue lo que formuló ella son seguridad destilando en su voz, no podía comportarse como una chiquilla, era una mujer adulta.

–"Por dónde empezar… Verá Doctora, estas instalaciones fueron creadas como centro de pruebas, tenemos un fin más específico aun, este cuartel es el escondite de nuestros mejores hombres, los mejores en todo el mundo, quisiera contarle más pero… Solo puedo decirle que se sorprenderá mucho, son alrededor de diez mil de ellos aquí, son traídos por poseer… Dotes especiales, si se queda lo suficiente lo comprenderá, por ahora, le daremos todo lo que necesite y sus cosas ya fueron instaladas en una habitación, en un par de horas debe estar lista para visitar a Sasuke" –No supo por qué le dio mala espina eso de visitar al paciente, la voz conocida de Jackson la alivio, Kakashi dijo que él le llevaría a sus nuevos "aposentos".

Cuando vio el espacio que sería su hogar por no-sé cuánto tiempo pensó en que no sería tan malo, era un sitio bien equipado y agradable, Jackie (Como había decidido llamar secretamente a Jackson) le dijo que la vendría a buscar en dos horas para ir a ver a Sasuke, cuando estuvo sola solo podía pensar en una cosa. Verlo. ¿Estaba tan guapo como ella lo recordaba?, ¿Le respondería por qué se había antojado de ella como su doctora?, y más intrigada aun la tenía aquel "dotes especiales" que le había mencionado Kakashi. Por un momento se le cruzo por la mente el día en que estuvo con Sasuke, con heridas como las suyas nadie podría haberse incorporado y mucho menos haber tenido sexo aunque la zona ocupada no doliese, pero él sí, _y vaya que fue fantástico, _suspiro al recordar detalladamente todo, estaba caliente, _con justa razón_. Decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de alistarse. Y de paso enfriar su calenturienta consciencia.

**–**

**–**

**–**

* * *

Hola a todas! ya Sakura llego al sitio de su amado xD en el proximo capítulo veremos a Sasuke O.O ¿que pasara? (de eso ya os podeis hacer una idea ewe) espero que me apoyeis en esta historia, prometo terminarla y no tardar tanto, escribo sin fines de lucro, y mi imaginación a veces no sabe que jodidos hacer con mis proyectos, un beso a TODAS! y sigamos celebrando nuestro pairing, y a su Ensalada xD. hasta el siguiente capitulo! -La otra semana pondre el otro o saldre en tanga a la calle ówó-

**Seishes OFF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale, he sido una degenerada nuevamente, pero ¡Feliz año nuevo!, y ¡Feliz navidad! xD **

**Esté capitulo es la ansiada introducción al posesivo super hombre de este cuento lol, si todavía seguías la historia, ¡espero que os guste! ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**III**

**–**

**–**

**–**

– "Te ves fantástica, ¿quieres que te haga compañía al volver?" –Le preguntó Jackson cuando la vio abrir la puerta, Sakura rodo los ojos divertida.

–"Estoy segura de que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso para conquistarme" –Le respondió guiñándole un ojo, él le sonrió de vuelta. Esta mujer le agradaba.

–"Bueno, en marcha, no había visto al jefe tan ansioso desde hace mucho tiempo, y créeme cuando te digo que es mucho" –Hablo Jackson mientras caminaban.

Sakura guardo silencio y paso saliva porque ella también se sentía nerviosa, ¿Sasuke estaba ansioso?, ¿Se debía a ella?, quizás era por el hecho de contarle su problema médico, mientras su parte profesional pensaba en las diversas enfermedades que podría tener un agente del estado, algún virus tropical por las misiones en selvas quizás, y la otra parte, _la más divertida, _pensaba en lo primero que haría al ver a ese perfecto espécimen de hombre.

Mientras caminaban notó que Jackson dejaba de contar chistes, como llevaba haciendo en gran parte de la caminata, al doblar un pasillo igual a todos los demás, eso la extrañó.

–"No malinterpretes mi actitud, Sakura."–Le dijo con una sonrisa a la extrañada Sakura que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

Decidió no insistir, después de todo, estos tipos debían tener sus cosas de cuartel. Sus pasos se detuvieron justo cuando los de Jackson lo hicieron frente a una puerta no muy diferente a las otras, solo que esta en especial tenía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha grabado. Su corazón se aceleró al instante, no es que ella fuese una súper modelo, pero tenía el equipamiento bien puesto, estaba orgullosa de su trasero por ejemplo, de repente se sintió insegura con su propio aspecto, negó con la cabeza, joder, deja de ser tan infantil Sakura, se decía a sí misma. Su estadía allí era totalmente profesional, _claro que si_.

–"Bien, aquí te dejo, espera un minuto luego de que me veas doblar por el pasillo, suerte." –Y así Jackson la dejo, se fijó con atención cuando cruzó y mentalmente empezó a contar, iba por el segundo cuarenta y dos cuando la puerta se abrió. Al instante se quedó casi sin aliento, sentía las mejillas calientes.

Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más hermoso que ella hubiese conocido nunca, esos ojos oscuros eran profundos y fantásticos, le daban un aire casi inexistente, porque no tenía los ojos cafés oscuros como normalmente los tenían los japoneses, eran negros, extraña herencia que si mal no recordaba entre un 1% y 2% de personas en el planeta poseían, eso sumado al contraste con una piel blanca, su altura y condición física solo podían expresarse con una oración: Estaba jodidamente bueno. Sin darse cuenta pasó más del tiempo debido observándolo, un suave gruñido de él la trajo a la realidad dándose un golpe mental.

–"Hola, Sr. Uchiha." –Excelente.

–"Hola" –Le escucho decir con un tono monótono. Antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo, entro silenciosamente cuando Sasuke le dio paso.

El lugar era increíblemente cómodo, él vivía muy, pero muy bien, estaba encendido el aire acondicionado que le erizó la piel tan solo dar un paso dentro.

–"Siéntese en el mueble." –Incapaz de decir mucho se sentó donde le había indicado, enfrió su mente un segundo, debía ser profesional ante todo, fue llevada allí como médico, así que desempeñaría su papel, debía dejar el cumulo de emociones de lado un instante, _olvida esa mierda y arráncale la ropa, _ni pensarlo, no era una niña, era una mujer adulta que podía mantener sus deseos carnales a raya.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella en el otro sillón, a pesar de que las palmas le sudaban frio, se las arregló para empezar.

–"¿Cómo está? He sido traída aquí para asistirlo como médica, ¿estaría de acuerdo con empezar la consulta, Sr. Uchiha? –La voz le salió casi automática, se alegró de poder componerla así. En realidad no tenía pensado hacerle un chequeo inmediato, pero eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–"Creo que preferiría que me llame Sasuke, en primer lugar" –Le dijo Sasuke, agrando los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse a ella sin titubear–

–"Esta bien, Señ- Sasuke" –Se sentía como la más tonta mujer del planeta, él no se mostraba en absoluto perturbado, sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que probablemente para Sasuke Uchiha no era relevante que ella estuviese allí, _pero si él te mando a buscar, mujer, _era cierto, pero no significaba que fuese a tenerle un trato especial, solicitó sus servicios médicos, no a ella como persona, estaba dispuesta a dejar cualquier pensamiento ajeno a su deber fuera. No iba a arriesgarse a perder algo más que su empleo.

–"Quisiera que me hablase sobre qué le ocurrió" –Empezó dispuesta a no dejarse achacar más, suficiente tontería por el resto de su vida. Había estado tan absorta pensando en su atractivo que no se detuvo a detallar que llevaba un brazo vendado desde la mano entera hasta la unión del hombro, estaba segura de que también habían más vendas debajo de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba puesta, inmediatamente su mente empezó a maquinar y a buscar las cantidades de dolencia que podría acarrear Sasuke.

–"Un enfrentamiento." –Eso fue todo lo que salió de los masculinos labios, ¿acaso él esperaba que ella dedujese qué, con las apenas dos palabras que acaba de decir?, no lo recordaba tan arisco, el Sasuke Uchiha que ella había conocido en California era… Diferente. Se dio una paliza mental, por supuesto, no lo conocía para nada, ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan decepcionada?, _estúpida Sakura_.

–"Bien, ¿me permite revisar su brazo?" –Le preguntó firmemente, él hizo una seña de aprobación.

Empezó inspeccionando con la vista, toco el hombro, el codo, y la muñeca, con ayuda de sus dos manos intentó hacer que subiese el brazo, pero al ascender unos centímetros lo vio hacer una mueca de molestia, el hombro estaba atrozmente dislocado y la muñeca partida, le pidió que se subiese la camiseta, él lo hizo con el brazo sano, casi pegó un grito de horror, ¿quién maldita sea haría algo así?, tenía quemaduras graves en el abdomen con unos cortes cicatrizando, dio la vuelta para ver su espalda, tenía las mismas heridas que en su estómago. Hizo notas mentales sobre las horas de cambio del vendaje para evitar que se hirviesen las quemaduras, también sobre pomadas antisépticas y en que lo más fácil sería utilizar paños con agua fría para relajar la piel, estaban curadas para lo que probablemente habían sido quemaduras de segundo nivel y tercero.

–"Haré una lista de indicaciones para las heridas" –Dijo Sakura sacando del pequeño bolso que había llevado consigo; una libreta de anotaciones y un bolígrafo. Intentó por todos los medios no levantar la vista ya que Sasuke no había parado de mirarla desde que había pegado los ojos a la libretita en un afán de no mirarlo a él, un intento que valía la pena con mucho esfuerzo. Re-leyó tres veces lo que había escrito para darle largas, pero al final con un suspiro enfrento a Sasuke ofreciéndole la hoja que recién había arrancado.

Él la recibió, y podrían llamarla idiota, pero juraba que él había ocasionado un roce entre sus dedos que la hizo casi temblar, amor a todo, ¿Cuánta influencia podía tener alguien a quién había visto hace tanto tiempo?, mucha al parecer, intentó esbozar una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y le recalcaba que ella vería sus heridas una vez al día todos los días, para su sorpresa al intentar escabullirse Sasuke la tomo del brazo.

–"Hablemos un poco" –Le pidió él, con mucha lentitud retomo su lugar en el asiento, sin ánimos de forcejear.

–"Esta bien… ¿De qué quiere hablar?" –Preguntó suavemente temiendo subir la voz y que él con sus penetrantes ojos negros notase que estaba a punto de tartamudear.

–"¿Qué ha hecho en este último tiempo? – Claramente se estaba refiriendo a luego de _esa_ vez. Los colores amenazaron con subírsele al cerebro, si lo que buscaba era incomodarla no lo iba a lograr.

–"Trabajo, un par de citas…" –Vil mentira, con una mueca de incredulidad vio como él casi soltaba una risa de burla. ¿Se burlaba de ella?, hijo de puta.

Esa mujer era todo un caso, ¿acaso se daba cuenta de que era muy mala mintiendo?, no hablaba de cuando mencionó "trabajo" sino lo de las citas, la vio casi titubear y miró brevemente hacía la izquierda al pronunciar aquello, una inexplicable satisfacción lo embargó al ver la posibilidad de que ella no hubiese estado con nadie luego de haberla tomado en el hospital, esa pequeña y descarado doctora lo seguía todo el tiempo, la imaginaba todos los días entrando de sorpresa al cuartel, era demasiado tiempo el que había esperado por verla, así que si Mahoma no venía a la montaña, la montaña tendría que ir a Mahoma, y allí se encontraba ahora ella, sus ojos eran tan bonitos, su piel era pálida y olía a suaves aromas florales, el deseo le dio un tirón a sus pantalones, _joder_.

–"¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?" –Le preguntó ahora molesta, enarco una ceja ante la pregunta de ella, ¿buscaba retarlo acaso?

–"Si tuviese monos en la cara, no me reiría, lo digo muy en serio, Doctora." –Le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–"¿Entonces de qué se ríe?"

–"De que para ser una adulta es muy mala mintiendo"

Se quedó mirándolo un segundo, ¿se había dado cuenta?, estaba segura de no haber sonado _tan _insegura, antes de que la tentadora idea de empezar una disputa para cubrir ese bochorno hiciese mella, se levantó de golpe dispuesta a irse y azotar bien fuerte esa puerta. Con zancadas forzosamente tranquilas y apresuradas le dio una despedida de mala gana, y de nuevo él se interpuso en su camino.

–"Si lo que quiere es hacerme enojar, siga obstruyendo mi camino" –Le dijo en voz alta denotando su alterado estado de ánimo, dispuesta a escupirle veneno si pudiese.

–"Lo que menos quiero es hacerla enojar, Sakura" –Le susurro con voz calma, y un segundo después la beso. Casi suelta un suspiro de satisfacción al primer contacto con sus labios. En ese mismo instante decidió que ella le pertenecía. _Mía, _y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

**–**

**–**

**–**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí ¿Qué tal?, me estoy esforzando por mejorar los detalles de la escritura, un poco más de minuciosidad no está demás ¿Cierto?, Ahora nuestro chico ya sabe lo que quiere, ¿Qué creen que ocurrira?, aun no sabemos nada de lo que mencionó Kakashi o.o, pero necesitaba que empezase la relación entre mis dos babies, vemos que Sakura es un poco obstinada xD pero tampoco es inmune, Sasuki ya ha admitido que ha pensado en Sakura todo esté tiempo, en el siguiente capitulo un poco de verdades! Un beso a todas y lamento la demora, si quereis enviarme bombas, las recibiré gustosa (?) xD bye bye! **

**Seishes Off**


End file.
